Avenida Warwick
by GinHermi
Summary: Hermione camina hacia la entrada del metro y se acuerda del tiempo que tuvo con su amante. Ella lo ama, pero esta comprometida y se casa al proximo dia y sabe que lo tiene que dejar por ultima vez. Quien sera su amante? ONE-SHOT ?/HG/?


**A/N: Al que le pueda interesar, este fic en realidad es la traduccion de otro fic mio del mismo nombre, lo unico que en Ingles. Perdonen los errores, porque no soy la mejor que digamos en cuanto a ortografia y gramatica. Espero que se lo disfruten! GinHermi.**

-----~0~-----

Avenida Warwick

Mientras caminaba hacia la Avenida Warwick, encontré gracioso lo feliz que me sentía. En realidad, fue humoroso pensar que él sabe dónde está la entrada al metro. Decidimos encontrarnos allí- de todas las posibilidades, en el lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Eso podría explicar el porqué de su saber dónde queda el metro, pero eso fue hace tanto, que yo juraba que se le había olvidado. Esta parte de Londres, siempre logra sacarme las lágrimas y hoy no es nada diferente. Pero para lograr empeorar la situación, estaba lloviendo. Usualmente no me enojo cuando llueve, pero hoy daría lo que fuera por un rayo de luz. Camine las calles, con una caperuza sobre mi cabeza, mahones mojados y pies empapados…aunque, que voy a esperar al ponerme tacos abiertos con unas medias. Cuando pensaba en el, me daba cuenta lo mucho que él me había cambiado. Si todavía soy la come libros eternamente tensa de la cual se enamoro, pero mi exterior es diferente. Ahora me importa e interesa lo que me pongo y como me queda el maquillaje. Mi pelo ya no está encrespado, pero mis rizos siguen siendo abundantes. Al principio, lo hice todo para él, pero después lo hice por mí. El, sin embargo, no había cambiado nada…su pelo cambiaba de más largo a más corto, pero nada más.

Hemos pasado por miles de peleas y miles de perdones e incluso hemos estado separados por meses a la vez, pero cada una de esas veces, encontrábamos la manera de volver a estar juntos---yo siempre lo perdonaba y el siempre me perdonaba a mí. Llegue a la entrada del metro y me senté en un banco cercano. Entonces vi que su carro se acercaba y las lágrimas que reprimía en mi cerebro me traicionaron y salieron por mis ojos. Pero, decidí aguantarlas para que no saliesen. Se bajo del auto y se veía más guapo que nunca y me robo el aliento una vez más. Ya no podíamos seguir este juego, y las razones del porque eran obvias. La primera siendo que mientras él era tan libre como un pájaro, yo me iba a cazar mañana. Este detallito, solemnemente, traía quinientos problemas---específicamente porque mi amante es muy posesivo. El otro problema que se presenta es que al igual que con mi comprometido y yo, mi amante y yo disputábamos constantemente. El camina hacia donde estoy yo y se sienta a mi derecha---sabe que tenemos poco tiempo.

"Hola Hermione. ¿Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente?"

"Si, la tenemos. Primero que todo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque hubiese pasado comoquiera."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El que nos dejáramos. Si no fuese a tener la perreta que me dio, lo hubiese hecho en otro momento y el pobretón pingo con el cual te estás casando se hubiese dado cuenta."

"Me prometiste que no te ibas a pasar de raya."

"Perdón. Lo siento muchísimo. En realidad lo que quiero es que lo dejes a él y te vengas conmigo."

"No. No estamos de buenas solo porque perdí la cabeza y me reuní contigo."

"¿Y por qué no estamos de buenas?

"¿De veras me preguntas eso?"

"Si."

"No estamos de buenas, porque sobre todo me has herido de una manera bien profunda. Por más que nos amemos, esta será la última vez que te dejo. No puedo mas."

"¿Pero, acaso no entiendes Hermione? Me he vuelto adicto a ti."

"Lo sé, y yo a ti, pero no podemos continuar."

"¿Podrías, entonces, darme un regalo de despedida?"

"Claro."

Nos pasamos una hora en ese banco, con los labios pegados y las almas vacías. Cuando fue hora para separarnos, así lo hicimos y nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro, aceptando que esta iba a ser la última vez con nos fuésemos a hablar.

"Siempre te amare, mi Hermione."

"Yo también te amare por siempre. ¿Me acompañas al metro?"

"Por ti, cualquier cosa."

El tren estaba en la parada I solo deseaba que nunca hubiese llegado. En solo segundos, el tren iba a partir… me llevaría de la Avenida Warwick y de mi verdadero amor…el tren sin parar hasta llegar a la calle de la mediocridad donde se encuentra mi futuro esposo. Nunca olvidare los días que mi amante y yo nos pasábamos en las tinieblas…hasta cuando deseaba que tuviésemos una vida mejor. Me monto en el tren, miro hacia atrás y por primera vez en mi vida, veo a un hombre llorar. Le soplo un beso, el me sopla uno para atrás y las puertas se cierran. Me aguanto de las manijas y en un destello de luz plateada desaparezco de mi amado y de nuestra amada Avenida Warwick.


End file.
